


Macy’s Demon Powers

by kristie1175



Series: Hacy Week July 6 - 12, 2020 [7]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: #HacyWeek, #HacyWeek 2020, Day 7 - Free Choice, F/M, hacyweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:34:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25220092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristie1175/pseuds/kristie1175
Summary: #hacyweek Day 7 - Jul. 12 : Free choice!by Kristie Lynn B AKA kristie1175I had a lot of fun writing this. Hope you enjoy it. Any comments are greatly appreciated. Thanks. :)
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Series: Hacy Week July 6 - 12, 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818487
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Macy’s Demon Powers

**Author's Note:**

> #hacyweek Day 7 - Jul. 12 : Free choice!  
> by Kristie Lynn B AKA kristie1175
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this. Hope you enjoy it. Any comments are greatly appreciated. Thanks. :)

Maggie and Macy are in the Command Center when Mel and Harry come through the portal restraining Abigael. Her demon powers won't work here and she has a cuff on her wrist that prevents her from using her witch powers.

Abigael: (trying to brake free) What am I doing here?! LET ME GO!!

Macy: Hello Abigael. Miss me?

Abigael continues trying to break free, but Harry and Mel have a good grip on her. 

Macy: You can let her go now.

Harry and Mel release Abigael. 

Abigael: (looks at Macy) You never answered my question. What am I doing here?

Macy: I'm going to take back my demon powers. You only helped me because you wanted my powers for yourself.

Abigael: (scuffs) You don't even have the dagger.

Maggie holds it up.

Maggie: You mean this? I took it when I was at your place. Remember?

Maggie hands it to Macy.

Macy walks over to Abigael.

Macy: (through gritted teeth) Get on your knees.

Abigael: What did you say to me?

Macy: (in anger) I said, GET ON YOUR KNEES. LIKE YOU MADE ME DO WHEN YOU REMOVE MY DEMON POWERS!!

Abigael does what she’s told.  
Harry: (stares at Abigael in shock) You forces Macy to go on her knees. That wasn’t necessary.

Abigael: (in her seductive voice) I know. I just wanted her to suffer.

Harry’s rage is building and is afraid of what he might do. He sees Macy’s sweet face looking back at him and the anger that he felt melted away.

Macy cuts her right hand and holds it out in front of Abigael. The demon powers flow out of Abiael and back into Macy. Abigael hunches over in pain.

Abigael: (says weakly) You are all going to regret this.

Macy: We'll see about that. You are weak and vulnerable now, which will make it easier to vanquish you.

Abigael: (looks at Harry with concern on her face) Harry? Are you going to let them do this to me?

Harry: Abigael, you are a demon. Yo..

Abigael: (interrupts him) Half demon.

Harry: (anger builds again) You killed witches, are trying to kill all of us and you manipulated me into caring for you. I was protecting you because you are half witch and it's my job to protect them. You took advantage of that. I see now that that was a mistake.

Abigael looks at Macy then back at Harry. 

Abigael: Well, Macy wasn't giving you any attention because of her insecurities. Has that changed?

Mel: Enough. 

Mel gets the staff that opens up the portal to Tartarus. She says the spell that puts a barrier between the four of them and Abigael to prevent them from being sucked into Tartarus. The Charmed Ones hold the staff, bang it on the floor and start chanting the spell. The floor under Abigael starts opening up.

Abigael: (reaches out for help) NO! NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS! HARRY!! HELP ME. PLEASE!

Harry: (he doesn't move) I'm sorry Abigael.

Abigael is being sucked in to the fiery dungeon. 

Abigael: (cries out) NO! NO! NOOOO!!!!!

Maggie: Finally! I thought we'd never get rid of her.

Mel: So, Macy? How do you feel now that you have your demon powers back.

Macy: (smiles) I feel like myself again.

Harry walks over to Macy, holds her close and stares into her beautiful brown eyes.

Harry: (strokes the side of her face) I knew you could do it. 

Macy: (her eyes are locked in his) Thanks. (gives him a kiss)

Maggie: Okay you two, Mel and I are heading home. We'll see you two later.

Mel: Yeah. Don't stay out too late.

Harry and Macy: (still staring at each other in a trace) We won't. (both laugh)

Few hours later, Macy is in her room writing in her journal about today’s events. Harry walks in and startles her. She drops her journal and a drawing of Harry falls out. 

Harry: Sorry I startled you. I'll get that.

Macy: No, that's okay. I'll get it.

Macy tries to receive the drawing before Harry sees it, but it's too late. He picks it up and looks at it.

Harry: You drew this?

Macy: (blushes with embarrassment) Yes.

Harry: It's very good. You captured me very well. 

He carefully hands the drawing back to her and she puts it back in her journal.

Macy: (still blushing) Thanks. Um. Did you need me for anything?

Harry: (claps his hands together and smiles) Uh, yes. Maggie and Mel are out and I was wondering if you'd like to watch a movie with me downstairs.

Macy: Sure. Something that's not action-packed though. I had enough of that already today.

Harry: Me too. One of them is a romantic comedy.

Macy takes Harry's arm.

Macy: That's perfect.

Harry: (as they leave her room) I'll make the popcorn while you set up the movie.

Macy: Okay. 

Once they are downstairs, Harry heads to the kitchen while Macy goes to the Family Room. She finds a movie she’d like to see and puts the DVD in the player.

Macy: (shouts) Don't forget. I like a lot of butter on my popcorn.

Harry: (peeks around the corner and grins) I know. I’ll be back in a minute.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank those who took the time to read my stories this week. I never wrote fanfiction before and since Harry and Macy are my favorite couple on Charmed, I thought I'd give it a try. I had a lot of fun writing them. :)


End file.
